Spider-Man: The Alien Costume
Spider-Man: The Alien Costume is a three part episode TV Movie from the first series of the 1990's animated series Spider-Man. Plot John Jameson and fellow astronaut Paul Stevens discover a rock known as "Promethium X", which is said to be more powerful than plutonium. Unknown to the astronaut though, Promethium X also contains a mysterious element which manages to break free and tries to consume the two Astronauts. The space shuttle crashes on Manhattan Bridge, near the Hudson river where Rhino is sent by The Kingpin to steal the Promethium X. Spider-Man arrives on the scene and manages to save Jameson and his fellow astronaut, yet unknown to Spider-Man, Eddie Brock is on the bridge too, and takes photos of him (and Rhino as well). However, when Jonah arrives on the scene, Eddie uses propaganda and frames Spider-Man for stealing something from the shuttle, which leads to a $1 Million dollar bounty on Spider-Man's head. However, Eddie fails to mention to have seen Rhino at the scene also. Meanwhile, at home, Peter throws his costume in the garbage, as it is now useless to him. However, when he returned from the crash site, his suit carried what appeared to be "rich, thick, and creamy" Hudson River pollution. When Peter went to bed, the substance oozed over him and began to give him a nightmare...and when he woke up, he found himself hanging from a building in a costume he had never seen before! This costume enhances Spider-Man's abilities. Meanwhile, Kingpin needed to gain some materials to test the power of Promethium X, he sent the Rhino to gain the necessary materials for his machine. Spider-Man managed to stop him, but almost lost himself to the power and tries to kill the Rhino. He eventually had to retreat back to the city, and ponder how the suit is changing him. The story continues where it last left off, with the whole city hunting Spider-Man for Jonah's $1 million bounty. Spider-Man focuses his attention on Eddie Brock and Jonah Jameson and warns him to call off his reward, also mentioning Rhino and how Brock neglected to mention him. After Jonah visits his hospitalized son, Jameson finds out from him that Brock was lying and fires him. He also calls off the manhunt for Spider-Man. Noticing another disturbing change in his behavior, Spider-Man seeks the assistance of Doctor Curt Connors, who studies the suit and realizes that it is a Symbiote. Spider-Man then uses the symbiote's powers to find a clue in Eddie's apartment, only to run into the Shocker, sent by The Kingpin to destroy the evidence Brock has of the crash site. Following Shocker leads Spider-Man to Alistair Smythe and the Promethium X, which Spider-Man steals. Kingpin and Shocker form a plan to kidnap John Jameson in an attempt to gain the Promethium X back. Using John as bait, they manage to lure Spider-Man to an old church. There the Shocker attacks Spider-Man, and the symbiote attempts to control Spider-Man. Spider-Man, remembering how the symbiote was unusually weakened when he was earlier attacked with a Sonic Blaster, realizes that it is particularly sensitive to loud noises. He uses the church bells and the noise weakens the symbiote, and it sloughs off Peter. Back at the Kingpin's headquarters, Smythe discovers why Spider-Man was so willing to trade the dangerous Promethium X back to them: as it turns out, Promethium X has an extremely short half-life, and in a matter of days it has already decayed into a harmless lump of lead. At end of the episode, the symbiote finds a new host - Eddie Brock. Spider-Man had returned to his old costume. He soon came across The Rhino and The Shocker. While Spider-Man was able to easily defeat The Rhino, The Shocker managed to get the upper hand. However, an unknown 'ally' arrived and defeated the two villains himself. The new 'ally' proved to be Eddie Brock, who revealed himself as 'Venom'. Spider-Man attempted to reason with Brock, but Venom webbed up Spider-Man and removed the hero's mask high over a crowded street. Venom allowed Spider-Man to live, haunting his every step. Venom ruined a date with Mary Jane and menaced Spider-Man's aunt, so Spider-Man decided to fight back. He put some archives newspaper pages, featuring Brock's firing of Daily Bugle. He set a trap for the villain near the launch of a space shuttle. The noise from the rocket's afterburners forced the symbiote off of Brock, and Spider-Man webbed the creature to the rocket. The symbiote was blasted into space, and Eddie Brock was imprisoned at Ravencroft Asylum. Cast *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Edward Asner as J. Jonah Jameson *Linda Gary as Aunt May *Jennifer Hale as Felicia Hardy *Hank Azaria as Eddie Brock/Venom *Patrick Labyorteaux as Flash Thompson *Roscoe Lee Browne as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *Don Stark as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Michael Horton as John Jameson *Maxwell Caulfield as Alistair Smythe *Jim Cummings as Herman Schultz/Shocker *Joseph Campanella as Curt Connors *Sara Ballantine as Mary Jane Watson *Rodney Saulsberry as Robbie Robertson *John F. Beard as Newscaster Category:Marvel Animated Universe Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Category:TV Movies